Wind Shield (3.5e Spell)
Barking a command for the wind to protect you, you drop to the ground and begin spinning at high speed, almost as if performing a breakdance. As you spin, you whip the air into a frenzy around you, swirling it around at speeds so intense that nothing can pass through. Once this spell is cast, you surround yourself with a pillar of 150+ mph winds that can divert just about any attack. All creatures that try to enter the area (or are within the area when the spell is cast) get picked up by the winds, regardless of size. If they fail a Reflex save, they are carried violently by the winds for the round and take 3d4 damage; if they make the Reflex save, they are hurled out of the spell's area, landing 1d6x5 feet away and taking 2d4 points of nonlethal damage. A creature being carried by a wind shield is unable to move unless it is capable of flying or otherwise altering its midair motion, in which case it may attempt to make a new Reflex save every round. A creature being carried by a wind shield may cast spells, but it must succeed on a Concentration check (DC = 20 + the spell's level) to cast the spell; failure indicates that the spell is wasted. Any melee attack made into the area of the spell takes a -15 penalty to the attack roll as the winds push the blow off course. Ranged attacks take a -20 penalty, and any ranged attacks that enter the spell's area and do not strike a target (including rays) are caught up in the windstorm, where they will remain until the spell ends. All spells (except for non-line area spells) cast into the area of a wind shield take a -3 penalty to their save DCs, do only 30% as much damage as normal, and their non-damaging effects have only a 30% chance of working on you or any other potential target in the wind shield, as even magic gets blown off-course (albeit not as drastically as physical objects) by the sheer intensity of the wind. The only thing a wind shield has any difficulty deflecting is an "area of effect" attack, such as a ''fireball'' or a mass spell. A spell or ability with a cone-shaped area takes a -2 penalty to its save DC, does 60% of its normal damage, and has a 60% success chance for non-damaging effects. cylinder or sphere-shaped area only takes a -1 penalty to its save DC, and it does 90% of the damage that it would normally do (or, if nondamaging, has a 90% chance to work). An attack that comes from directly above or below its target, such as a ''flame strike'', a ''Perun bolt'', or a cave-in, is not affected by wind shield. A wind shield also cannot deflect an attack that is conveyed completely through the ground, such as an ''earthquake''. Concentration on this spell is a full-round action, though the caster is allowed to move up to 5 feet as part of this action (this is not a 5-foot step, so it provokes attacks of opportunity; whether anything will be close enough to take advantage of the opportunity, or those attacks will be able to hit you, is another matter entirely). When the spell ends, the caster may choose to conclude it as an explosive burst of wind. If the caster does this, the wind itself blows out all flames and blows back any creature within 10 ft.×the wind shield's caster level 1d6×30 feet (minus 10 feet per size category greater than Large), dealing 1d4 points of nonlethal damage if the target was blown back at least 10 feet. Furthermore, any ranged attacks caught up in the windstorm are immediately redirected at a new legal target, chosen by the caster of wind shield as if he or she had launched the projectile attack him/herself from any square in the wind shield's area, as the tornado spits them back out. The caster may choose to simply fire any or all of the projectiles at empty space if he or she does not wish to use that/those projectile(s), but the projectiles cannot simply dissipate or drop to the ground - they must be hurled away somewhere. Creatures caught up in the windstorm when the spell ends with an explosive burst are ejected as if they had succeeded on their Reflex save, and may not be chosen as targets to launch the projectiles at (the creatures and projectiles are expelled simultaneously). If the caster chooses not to conclude with an explosive burst, all carried creatures and objects (including physical ranged attacks such as arrows, bolts, and boulders) are dropped to the ground in any square in the wind shield's area, from any height the caster wishes (up to 50 feet in the air), taking and inflicting falling damage appropriately. Nonphysical ranged attacks (such as rays) simply dissipate harmlessly. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Spell Category:User:Luigifan18